Five children that were born on Novus
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: Each one of them was a miracle and a mystery to them. With the Destiny crew in the Novus timeline.


**Title: Five children that were born on Novus  
Author: Shenandoah Risu  
Rating:** G  
**Content Flags:** kids  
**Spoilers:** Season 2 "Common Descent" and "Epilogue"  
**Characters:** The Destiny Crew and their children  
**Word Count:** 866  
**Summary:** _Each one of them was a miracle and a mystery to them._  
**Author's Notes:** Written for prompt set #145 at the LJ Comm sg1_five_things.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**  
Please leave comments here at my LJ if it's not too much trouble.

**oOo**

**Five children that were born on Novus**

All the children of the first Novus generation that survived were special to the settlers and precious beyond compare, and each one of them was a miracle and a mystery to them.

Steven Johansen had transitioned into adulthood by the time he was 8 years old. As the first child born on Novus he was one of the most cherished children of the new world. Every child that was born after him would have to measure up to his standards, and Steven was acutely aware of his responsibility from an early age. He was the quiet laborer, the one who was always there to help the others, always the first to volunteer when work was to be done, and the first to disappear when praise was handed out.

He helped take care of his mother during the three years between the onset of her disease and her gruesome death. He cared for his younger sister, when their father had his hands full with their mother. And he held on to his father when despair and loneliness threatened to overwhelm him, and when the small settlement needed their leader to be strong for them.

Steven was a wise man even before his voice changed. He stood by his father's side, learning from him, and doing all the hard labor required of a leader.

After his father's death he declined the offer to become the leader, preferring to quietly do the work that nobody appreciated or even knew about, the way he was used to live.

**oOo**

Dale Park was the kid that constantly got away. He began to walk at barely 7 months of age, and from then on it was go, go, go for the little boy. Lisa often suspected him to be a hoarder, based on his propensity to collect vast quantities of _stuff_ and dragging it home. Ronald finally put him on a small harness and leash, and little Dale didn't mind at all being tied to a fence post or a tree while his daddy was working nearby – there were so many things to explore and discover! Lisa made sure he never had pants with pockets, knowing fully well he'd fill them up within five minutes, and so he was only allowed to take back home what he could carry himself.

When he was older he was quickly nicknamed _Dora the Explorer_, and that's what he loved to do. He was in his element romping through the forests, balancing on rocks, looking for springs and food sources, and developing a system of map making and trail marking that proved extraordinarily useful.

**oOo**

Alana Scott was a troublemaker from day one. She was Chloe's third baby, and the one that almost did her in since she was a breech birth. She was a fussy child and would wail for days on end, ill-tempered and moody. Even as a toddler she had a tendency to be violent, and Camile spent countless hours with her, trying to calm her down and work on anger management with the little girl.

It broke Chloe's heart to see her troublesome daughter leave with the settlers who had joined up with Brody, and she never quite got over it, always wondering what she had done wrong, and nobody had an answer for her.

**oOo**

Ginn Wallace was the so-called useless kid. She was sweet as can be but clumsy beyond compare. Ginn had no apparent ties to reality, always with her head in the clouds, even the smallest tasks could not be entrusted to her, since she would soon wander off and have a long conversation with a tree or draw patterns in the soil.

But in the evenings, when the families would gather around the communal campfire, Ginn went through the most amazing transformation. She made up beautiful songs on the spot, her clear voice echoing through the valley as they all listened, completely enchanted. She was a consummate storyteller and artist as well, acting out her characters in the flickering firelight, making her audience cry and laugh and forget about the troubles of the day.

They all took turns taking care of her, as she was unable to fend for herself, but she paid them back every night with her songs and stories.

**oOo**

Tamara James was Vanessa and Varro's seventh child. Named in memory of TJ Tamara showed little interest in apprenticing herself to Camile, who had by then become the village healer. She was always out working construction with her father, and the work crews quickly learned to follow her advice. She had an uncanny ability to figure out the mechanics of things, how to make their labor easier, how to build structures that were safe and sturdy and lasted for a long time. She upgraded their irrigation system thus increasing productivity of the plantings manifold, and not a day went by that she didn't sketch out another idea for an invention or building.

She hung around Brody a lot – Brody, who _hated_ kids – but somehow he suffered her presence with only minor grumbles. And while she was very fond of him, she could not bear to go with him when he left the village. Tamara took over where he had left off, and stepping out of his shadow she redoubled her efforts, and the settlement thrived due to her ingenuity.

.

* * *

.

_**Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be lovely!**_ :)

.


End file.
